Erik Westrum
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Minneapolis, MN, USA | career_start = 1997 | draft = 187st overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Phoenix Coyotes | image = Erikwestrum.jpg | image_size = 210px | nickname = Westy }} Erik Clinton Westrum (born July 26, 1979 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is an American professional ice hockey center playing for HC Ambri-Piotta in Italy's Serie A. Playing career Springfield Falcons Westrum was drafted by the Phoenix Coyotes with their 7th pick, 187st overall, in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. At the time he was playing in the NCAA for the University of Minnesota. Erik played the next four year with the U of MN. After completting his college career he moved to the Springfield Falcons of the AHL for the 2001/2002 season. With the Falcons he played 199 games, scoring 106 points, 37 goals and 69 assists. Phoenix Coyotes Westrum made his NHL debut with Phoenix during the 2003–04 NHL season, playing 15 games with 2 points, one goal and one assist. At the same time he played for the farmteam of Phoenix, the Springfield Falcons. Utah Grizzlies After the little apparison in the NHL Westrum signed a contract with the Utah Grizzlies in the AHL. With this team he played 80 games with 18 goals and 15 assists, for a total of 33 points. Minnesota Wild In the season 2005–06 Erik Westrum signed a "two-way" contract with Minnesota Wild in the NHL after a trade sent him from Phoenix and to his home state of Minnesota. The Wild exchanged Zbynek Michalek for the Coyote's Erik Westrum and Dustin Wood. But the second experience in the top North America league lasted for only 10 games with one assist. He finished the season with the Wild's farm team, the Houston Aeros. He played 71 games with 98 points, finishing second on the team behind Kirby Law's 110 points. Toronto Maple Leafs At the end of 2005/06 season he signed as a free agent with the Toronto Maple Leafs in July, 2006, joining Minnesota Gophers teammate John Pohl, already with the Leafs. With Toronto, Westrum played two games scoring no points. As Captain of the Leafs top farm-team Toronto Marlies in the AHL, he finish as the team's top scorer with 58 points (23 goals and 35 assist). HC Ambrì-Piotta Westrum is going to play the season 2007/2008 in the Swiss League with the HC Ambri-Piotta. He signed a contract for four years. In Ambrì he found Nick Naumenko, an old companion of the Utah Grizzlies. In the first year in Ambrì he became a fan favorite thanks to his spectacular kind of play. Awards & Honours Golden Gopher Team Award Winners * Frank Pond Rookie of the Year Award, season 1997–98. * Dr. V. George Nagobads Unsung Hero Award second place, season 1998–99. * John Mariucci MVP, season 1999–00. * Tom Mohr Playoff MVP, season 1999–00. * John Mariucci MVP, season 2000–01. * Tom Mohr Playoff MVP, season 2000–01. All-Star Team * WCHA - Third All-Star Team, season 1999–00. * WCHA - First All-Star Team, 2000–01. * AHL - First All-Star Team, season 2005–06. * AHL - First All-Star Team, season 2006–07. Swiss National League * National League TopScorer, season 2007–08. International play He has represented Team USA at the 2004 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships where Team USA won the bronze medal. Career statistics External links * NHL.com Profile * Mapleleafs.com Biography and Profile * * Player Profile Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Springfield Falcons players